Teen Wolf The Lunar Chronicles Chapter 1
by Dragonsamurai15
Summary: With the Darach dead and the Alpha Pack defeated, the group live out there lives and as result a werewolf pack has arrived with there alpha who looks different from a normal alpha. The Lunar Chronicles have begun.


Ever since Scott became a true alpha, he wonders what other types of alpha might be out there and after seeing Ethan and Aiden combine bodies when they used to be alphas. Soon he will find out there is one type of alpha thats just as powerful as a True Alpha.

One day Scott was getting dressed for school with Isaac waiting at the front door with his new motorcycle. "What were you waiting for?" said Scott. "I'm just waiting for my new alpha to be ready." says Isaac in a funny smile. Scott's eyes roll over with embarrassment knowing that this is what happens when you become an alpha.

Meanwhile Derek Hale, who used to be an alpha until he gave up his spark to save his sister Cora from death. While Derek sits reading books about all kinds of rituals for werewolves when suddenly his door is knocked down. The person who knocked the door gives off an angry growl at Derek.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" says Derek in a demanding voice. The person says nothing and charges at Derek with teeth and claws ready. Derek dodges him and wolf's out with his eyes turning steel blue.

Just as he is about to attack, another person knocks and holds him down. "Easy you two." said a mysterious figure at the entrance. Derek then realizes that a new werewolf pack has moved in to Beacon Hills to claim it as their territory. "Come on this guy is a beta of another pack, I say we should just kill him now!" yells one of the betas. Their alpha roars to make them back off. "You are not the alpha of this pack Tony, I am." says their alpha.

"Who are you?" says Derek with a little anger in his voice. "Honestly Derek you don't recognize me, I expected a lot from you." The figure reveals to be a guy who looks a few years younger than Derek. "So lets chat." says the boy.

Meanwhile at school Scott and Stiles talk at their lockers. "So why do you have the feeling that he is starting to have a crush on her?" says Stiles in a very confusing voice. "I don't know, I just have a feeling though." says Scott in a worried voice. "I have a feeling that this all started when we pissed off the twins while they were still part of the alpha pack." says Scott. Stiles just slams his locker and just says, "Scott will you stop, you and Allison broke up like months ago after we dealt with the Kanima problem, so knock it off."

Scott is starting to worry that his chances of being back with Allison are slim because it looks like that she and Isaac are starting a relationship. Suddenly as Scott goes to class he sees Stiles with a shocked look on his face.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" says Scott. Stiles just points to reveal that an old friend is back. "I thought he moved to london." said Scott. It is revealed to be Jackson Whittemore who had moved to london after he turned into a werewolf and broke up Lydia again. "Well is this a surprise, I get to see a fellow wolf." says Jackson with an evil smile.

Back at Derek's loft the three werewolves that have broken into Derek's home just wanting to talk. "Alright Derek, so you don't remember me but thats ok considering it has been years since we saw each other." says the alpha in a laughing like voice. "Seriously Michael you came here wanting to talk to this weakling, I mean he's not even an alpha anymore!", says Tony in an angry voice. Michael then says, "Sandra, keep his mouth shut, will you?" Then another beta comes in and knocks down Tony just to shut him up.

"Michael?" says Derek out of curiosity. Michael then says, "Oh so you do remember me, well it be obvious considering you are the one who took care of me when my parents were murdered."

"How did you know I was an alpha back then, how do you know that I was maybe a beta all this time?" questioned Derek. "I heard all about the incident with the alpha pack and the bitch who was killing people, as for you becoming an alpha we heard that you killed peter." said Michael.

"Soon we you will know why I came back to Beacon Hills." says Michael with his eyes turning into a strange color.

Back at school, Scott and Stiles who are surprised to see Jackson in their school again.

"What are you doing back here aren't you supposed to be in London?" asked Scott. "That is none of your business considering I died twice, first time was when an old man ordered to stab myself, and the second time was when Derek and psychaotic uncle stabbed me with their claws." says Jackson in calm voice. "Ok look that wasn't our fault and besides you were a freaking psychaotic lizard killing people what do you expect?" says Stiles. Soon Jackson's eyes turn blue showing that he is getting angry. "Don't even think about it Jackson." says Scott with his eyes turning red. "Wait, what the hell how are you doing that?" says Jackson

"Im not a beta anymore, Im an alpha now so you have to be nice if you want to join my pack if thats what you want." says Scott in an angry voice. Jackson just chuckles and says, "I'm already in a pack you idiots, why do you think Im here?" Scott and Stiles are surprised to hear that Jackson, the seventeen year old teen who was a Kanima at the time until he was turned into a werewolf is now in a pack.


End file.
